According to LTE-Advanced, in order to achieve a throughput greater than LTE while maintaining backward compatibility with LTE, carrier aggregation (CA: Carrier Aggregation) where communication is carried out using a plurality of carriers simultaneously, with a band width (maximum 20 MHz) supported by LTE as a basic unit, is adopted. A carrier used as the basic unit according to the carrier aggregation is called a component carrier (CC).
The carrier aggregation is classified into 3 scenarios as shown in FIGS. 1A-1C depending on a frequency arrangement for CCs. FIG. 1A shows a scenario of Intra-band contiguous CA where contiguous CCs within a band are arranged. This scenario is applied to, for example, a case where allocation is made to a wide band such as 3.5 GHz band. FIG. 1B shows Inter-band non-contiguous CA that is a scenario where a plurality of CCs of different bands are arranged. This scenario is applied to, for example, a case where communication is carried out using a plurality of carriers such as a 2 GHz band and a 1.5 GHz band. FIG. 1C shows Intra-band non-contiguous CA that is a scenario where noncontiguous CCs are arranged in the same band. This scenario is applied to, for example, a case where allocation of frequency bands to an operator is made fragmentarily.
As for an LTE (that includes LTE-Advanced) system, it is specified that, at a time of, for example, connecting to a network, a user apparatus UE reports the capability of the user apparatus UE to a base station eNB using a predetermined signaling message (UE-EUTRA-Capability) (Non-patent Reference No. 1).